


act on it

by acheforhim



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Insecure Will, Knotting, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: “I work a lot. Don’t really have the time to find an alpha who won’t look down on me for…”“For wanting to be an omega?”“Basically, yeah.”—Will is lonely and his long-distance fuckbuddy encourages him to pursue Hannibal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is just will having phone sex with an original character, there is only mentions of unrequited (or so will thinks) will/hannibal. hannibal himself will appear in the next chapter. 
> 
> i will add more tags as things happen.

**_< <am I ever gonna hear your voice?>>_ **

Will sighs at the message on his phone screen and gives it some thought. He takes long enough that the three dots appear next to the message box again.

**_< <hey, it’s okay. I know you’re a little shy :p>>_ **

Will smirks.

_that’s why I like you, Jason. you get me ;)_

**_< <mmm. I like you, too ;)>>_ **

Will bites his lip for a second.

_you know what. fuck it. can you talk now?_

**_< <wait, are you serious?>>_ **

_yeah_

**_< <hold on>>_ **

Will waits, heart pounding, and then his phone lights up with the unfamiliar dating app caller screen.

“Hey,” he says when he picks up.

“Holy shit,” Jason replies. “Is it really you?”

Will laughs. “Who else would it be?”

“I don’t know, man,” Jason replies, and Will can see him run a hand through his hair. “I just thought you’d never wanna talk. What changed your mind?”

“I dunno. Guess I really need it today,” Will murmurs. His fingers play with the hem of his boxers.

“Fuck,” Jason whispers. “What do you want?”

“You know what I want, Alpha,” Will teases, and the groan he gets in reply makes him slide his hand down his boxers.

“Fuck. Turn around for me,” Jason rasps and Will complies, lies on his belly and raises his ass in anticipation. “I don’t even know your name,” Jason says, and his voice is so breathy it makes Will shiver.

“You don’t need my name,” he says. “You know what to call me.”

“Omega?” Jason tries, and Will whines in reply. “Omega,” Jason repeats, more confident. Will can almost feel him draped over his back, lips to his ear. “Have you been good for me?”

“Yeah, Alpha, so good,” Will whimpers. He grinds back, imagines the hard outline of a cock pressing into him.

“Tell me.”

“Been thinkin’ of you all day.” Will isn’t even lying. “God, I want you so bad.”

“Did you touch yourself?”

“No.”

“Were you waiting for me?”

“Yeah.”

“Good boy,” Jason says, and Will moans. “Fuck, your voice. You always so loud?”

“Only for you,” Will says with a little grin.

“You’re lying,” Jason teases.

Will bites on his lip. “Not really. I just… I work a lot. Don’t really have the time to find an alpha who won’t look down on me for…”

“For wanting to be an omega?”

“Basically, yeah. It’s rare to see an omega in my field, anyway. I don’t wanna give them more reasons to say I’m incompetent.”

“That sucks, Baby. I hate alphas like that,” Jason says, and Will smiles.

“I really appreciate you being all nice and progressive, but can you just call me Baby again?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Jason teases. “Have you earned it?”

“I don’t know, Daddy,” Will whispers. “Have I?”

“Fucking—you didn’t tell me about the Daddy kink.”

“Is it okay?” Will rushes out, and Jason hurries to assure him:

“Yeah, yeah, fuck. Just. Your voice, Omega,” he groans, and Will licks his lips. “Your touching yourself now?”

“No, you?”

“Yeah, fuck. Get your fingers nice and wet, Baby.”

“I’m already wet, Daddy. Can I—”

“Yeah. Yes. Fuck yourself on your fingers, Baby.”

“Daddy,” Will moans, face burning as his fingers sink inside. “Want your cock, want your knot, _fuck_.”

“Fuck, your mouth. Wanna feel it on my cock.”

“Yeah,” Will sighs. “I want you here,” he admits. “So much.”

“Wanna fuck you,” Jason groans. “‘M so close, just from listening to you. You close?”

“Yeah,” Will whimpers. He’s wanted someone to fuck him good, talk to him, so much. “Talk to me.”

“Wanna fill you up,” Jason says. “Fuck you so hard you forget your name. Knot you and hold you down. Keep you safe. Make you mine.”

“Oh, fuck,” Will moans, leaking around his fingers. “I wanna be yours,” he whispers. “Would you bite me?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Jason groans. “You want it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Will whimpers. “I’m close, fuck, _fuck_ —”

“Omega,” Jason groans and Will comes, shooting come, slippery hole squeezing around his fingers.

“Fuck,” Will whispers, trembling all over as he listens to Jason ride out his own orgasm. “You okay?” he asks when his breathing calms.

“Yeah, fuck,” Jason says with a laugh. “You’re something else, Baby.”

To his mortification, Will actually giggles. “I can’t believe I actually said all these things.”

“I can,” Jason says, and Will can hear the shrug in his voice. “You’re really hot.”

“Shut up,” Will grumbles, then smiles a little when Jason laughs.

“You really are shy,” Jason says. “Is that why you haven’t bagged an alpha yet? Besides the fact that most of us are bigoted douchebags.”

“I guess,” Will mumbles. “People around me don’t really find me all that hot. Even if I found someone attractive they wouldn’t reciprocate, I’m afraid.”

Jason is silent for a while. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“What?”

“You like someone already, I can tell.” Will doesn’t reply at first, so Jason continues, “You must imagine someone’s face when we’re fucking.”

Will squeezes his eyes shut. “Fuck.”

“How bad is it?”

“Really bad,” Will says. “He’s my psychiatrist.”

“Shit, Baby,” Jason says. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Better, I think. I can’t even believe I told you. But yeah, he’s helping me. That’s why I like him, I guess.”

“He gets you.”

Will sighs. “He does.”

Jason is quiet for a moment. “Why don’t you try your luck with him?”

“It would be unethical.”

“So?” Jason says and Will laughs. “Find another doctor.”

Will laughs again. “I don’t trust other doctors. And he wouldn’t trust other doctors to treat me.”

“What does that mean? Is he feeling protective of you?”

“In a way. We’re friends, sort of.”

“You know, I don’t really have a lot of experience, but I don’t think psychiatrists often befriend their patients,” Jason points out.

“It’s kind of complicated with us,” Will says, rubbing his face. He really couldn’t explain it.

“I don’t know. It sounds to me like he’s interested.” Will huffs. “Trust me,” Jason says. “I’m an alpha, and you’re a really fucking hot omega. He likes you.”

Will rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, Jason.”

“Hmm, I like it when you say my name.” Will smiles when he hears the smirk in Jason’s voice. “Is he older than you?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Will asks and Jason laughs. “No, wait—the Daddy thing is _not_ because of him.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Jason says. “Look, I’ve gotta go but—talk to you soon?”

“Can’t promise anything,” Will replies.

“If you get with him, I won’t even be mad. I’ll miss you, though.”

“You’re really sweet,” Will says. “I’ll let you know.”

“Okay, then. Bye, Baby.”

“Bye, Daddy,” Will says, and Jason chuckles one last time before he hangs up.

As he goes in his bathroom to clean up, Will looks at himself in the mirror and bites his lip when he realizes he’s still smiling. He gets closer and takes a good look at himself, wonders if anyone could really find him charming.

Could _Lecter_ ever find him attractive? If he did, would he act on it?

Trying to seduce him wouldn’t be the worst thing Will has done, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! hope you enjoy

One might think that trying to seduce the alpha you’re interested in would be a lot easier when you’re close to your heat, but for Will Graham, that makes the task nearly impossible.

The headaches he suffers are so severe he suspects that any attempt to look alluring would be catastrophic, so all he does is relax back in his chair when he gets to Hannibal’s office. He throws his head back and closes his eyes, and he wonders what Hannibal is thinking about in the silence that settles between them.

“Are you alright, Will?” he asks in the end, and Will suppresses a sigh.

“Yes,” he says without moving. “Headache.”

“Worse than usual?”

“Much.”

He sits upright after another minute and rubs his eyes, then makes an effort to start a conversation. It’s amazing that he hasn’t told Hannibal everything that has ever crossed his mind already. It feels like he is the closest friend Will has had, the person he has trusted the most in his life. He is a part of him, in a way, and Will half-expects him to know everything that’s in his head, whether Will says it out loud or not.

“Have you considered seeking out a romantic relationship, Will?” he asks at one point, and Will seriously wonders if he can read his mind somehow.

“Of course I have,” he says. “I’m an omega. I’m lonely as shit.”

Hannibal gives him a little smile. “I wouldn’t dare to suggest that your gender is the only reason you’d want to have someone by your side.”

Will snorts. “Well, I said it so that you don’t have to _suggest_ it. I’m an omega. That’s fine. I crave to be close to another, preferably an alpha. Nothing unusual or shameful about it.”

“Of course not,” Hannibal agrees. “Is there any particular reason you haven’t pursued a relationship with anyone?”

“What makes you think I haven’t?” Will asks, and suppresses a smirk when Hannibal raises an eyebrow.

“There is someone in your life?”

“Kind of,” Will says, smiling a little but it quickly turns into a frown. “He’s too far away.”

“You would prefer to have someone who lives nearby?” Hannibal asks and Will snorts again.

“Obviously. He can’t gentle me over the phone.”

It takes Hannibal a moment to reply. Will has never spoken to him about this before, about what he wants from a relationship and how he likes to be touched. Hannibal swallows, but his professional mask remains in place, and he gives Will a small smile full of understanding.

“Finding a partner can be very difficult for a lot of people, but I imagine your line of work puts yet another obstacle in front of you. You have found yourself attracted to one of your colleagues, perhaps?”

Will’s laughter comes out a bit on the bitter side. “Bev is like a sister to me,” he says. “I could never fall for her that way. Brian and Jimmy are yet to realize they could never love an omega the way they love each other. I think they’re getting there,” he says with a small smile. “I’m not close to any other alpha available. Except you,” he adds, proud at the way he makes it seem like a joke. “But I don’t see you getting with any of your patients.” It’s almost a challenge.

Hannibal’s eyebrows twitch faintly as he flicks a speck of dust off his knee. “And do you see yourself getting with your psychiatrist?”

“Naturally,” Will responds, and Hannibal breathes out a small laughter. “I see myself with everyone, Doctor. But I also see them not wanting anything to do with me.”

“Your gift of seeing through others is rare and powerful, but I would not say it is impossible for you to make a mistake in your judgment,” Hannibal says. “Try closing your eyes more often. What you see might surprise you.”

Will sighs and rubs his eyes. “It doesn’t work like that. If I close my eyes for one thing, I miss everything else along with it. I don’t wanna end up with someone who’ll mistreat me just because I didn’t want to be alone.”

They’re quiet for a while and Will leans back again so that he doesn’t have to meet Hannibal’s gaze. When Hannibal speaks again, his tone is very carefully measured. “There is a promising young singer performing in the Baltimore Opera in three weeks. I have two tickets, and I would be very happy if you accompanied me. I know opera is not something you enjoy usually, but I would be glad to introduce you to it, and I think you might end up meeting someone worth seeing through at the event.”

His words swirl inside of Will’s head. _It’d be like a date but—no, he’d rather give me to someone else than keep me at his arm_. He grasps the armrests of his chair before he forces himself to relax again; bitter words rest at the tip of his tongue before he swallows them down.

“It really isn’t my thing,” he mumbles, looking at his feet. He forces himself to meet Hannibal’s gaze for a moment and hopes his disappointment doesn’t show. “I don’t even know if I have anything to wear.”

“I’d be more than happy to provide a suit for you,” Hannibal says at once, with ease that makes Will want to scream.

_Shut up. Don’t talk to me about providing. Shut the FUCK up—_

“I’ll think about it,” he says, although he has already made a decision. “Time’s up, yeah?”

“It is, indeed,” Hannibal says and stands up to walk Will to the door. He holds Will’s jacket so he can slide it on more easily and Will wants to snarl at him.

In the car he sends Jason a quick text.

_tell me you can talk in about an hour?_

**_< <sure. everything ok?>>_ **

_yeah. no. don’t know. gotta drive now_

**_< <be safe. can’t wait to hear your voice>>_ **

Will feels warmth fill his chest as he reads the words over and over again, and lets out a sigh before he starts the car and heads home.

 

When he calls Jason, he picks up almost immediately.

“Why can’t all alphas be like you?” Will asks right away, and Jason laughs.

“Tell me what happened.”

Will sighs and relaxes back in his pillow. “I’m shit at flirting, apparently.” 

“You’re not,” Jason says. “You’re really sexy when you want to be.”

Will rolls his eyes. “The only thing I ever do is beg for your knot.”

“You know how to make an alpha feel wanted,” Jason counters. “That’s all an alpha needs, honestly.”

“You’re different, though,” Will mumbles. “I don’t know. I tried to like, half-flirt, half-joke today. I don’t think he acknowledged the flirting half at all.”

“You just need to be more confident. What did he say?”

“I thought he might reciprocate, but he ended up inviting me to this thing so I can meet _other_ alphas,” Will grumbles. “He just wants to be my wingman. I think he realized how desperate I am and I scared him away.”

“What is the thing? And why desperate _?_ ”

Will hesitates, unsure if he wants to reveal just how out of touch with anything considered sophisticated he is. “A fancy art event. Nothing I’m a fan of. And, I don’t know. Maybe because I told him I’m lonely and like to picture a relationship with every alpha I meet.”

“Oh, Baby,” Jason says, and Will cringes at the sympathy in his voice. “Why would you do that?”

Will shrugs, even though Jason can’t see it. “He’s my psychiatrist. I have to be honest with him.” Will sighs and turns on his side. “He knows everything about me, Jason. He’s seen me at my worst. Why the fuck would he ever want me?” Saying the words out loud hurts something deep within his chest.

“Hey, none of that,” Jason says, voice stern. “You’re—”

“You know what,” Will interrupts. “I shouldn’t have called you. I feel like shit. I’m sorry. Bye,” he says and hangs up. He squeezes his eyes shut and sighs when his phone inevitably buzzes with a text.

**_< <I’m sorry I can’t help. sleep well>>_ **

Will considers ignoring it, but then he rolls on his back again, phone in both his hands.

_I’m sorry I’m so rude. I just… it. it sucks that he doesn’t want me. I’m a grown-ass man and I know I should be able to just deal with it, but it. fucking. sucks._

_I knew he wouldn’t want me, and I have you, and you’re great, and I’m such a fucking asshole, half the time I just vent at you and don’t even think to ask how you are. I’m sorry. you deserve better._

**< <I don’t. you’re fucking great and if I thought otherwise I would have stopped talking to you long ago. that’s the beauty of the internet. if you wanna dump someone you just do, and if you like them, you get to have them moan in your ear and call you names that make you come harder than anything in your life :P>>**

Will bites his lip against a smile. _you’re good to me, Daddy. I wanna be good to you, too._

**_< <I know what you mean, and I’d love that, but can I suggest that you repay me in some other way?>>_ **

Will frowns. _what do you have in mind?_

**_< <go to the fancy thing with him. one last chance for him to show you he’s interested. if he doesn’t, his loss, and you’ll get to enjoy a nice evening. I’m assuming he’s paying?>>_ **

_yeah_

**< <you have nothing to lose, then. make use of the offer. you’ll either end up with an alpha or you’ll come home to little old me telling you about how good you taste and how I’d like to feel you come on my cock ;)>>**

Will aches with how much he wants Jason next to him. He’s so close to his heat, he feels himself get wet just reading Jason’s words.

**_< <deal?>>_ **

_yeah, fuck, deal. fuck me now, please?_

**_< <how could I resist you asking me so nicely?>>_ **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Will is still a little uncertain whether he should go. He shares that with Jason and it earns him the type of encouragement that has him struggling to hide a smirk whenever he thinks of it at work.

The weeks roll by and the night of the opera has Will way more nervous than he should be.

**_< <you have nothing to worry about>>_ **

_everyone’s gonna look 10 times more put together than me_

**_< <i’m sure you look great. he’s gonna drool at the sight of you>>_ **

Will looks himself in the mirror and huffs out a little laugh.

_i doubt it. thanks, though_

**_< <text me if it gets unbearable. i have a little work to do but i’ll reply asap, ok?>>_ **

_appreciate it. talk to you soon_

 

Hannibal does not drool, but he is not entirely unmoved, either. When he sees Will, he breaks from a small group he’s speaking to in order to meet him halfway to the entrance.

“Good evening, Will,” he says, and Will wonders how he can look so much better tonight when he has seen him wear a suit countless times now.

“Evening,” Will replies. “I hope I’m not late?” he says, looking at the people gathered in front of the building.

Hannibal gives him a small smile. “You’re right on time.”

He offers Will his arm and Will takes it with a smile, and as they walk towards the entrance, he ducks his head and pretends he doesn’t notice people staring at them. A large poster announces the dates for all the singer’s performances.

“Nicholas Allen,” Will murmurs as they take their seats. “Have you seen him perform before?” he asks, and he feels himself blush a little and Hannibal leans in closer to him so they can speak without disrupting anyone else.

“I have not had the pleasure, no. But the consensus is that he is nothing short of a rising star, and should he pursue it, a wonderful career awaits him.”

“Wow,” Will murmurs. “And he’s not from Baltimore?”

“No, he’s only visiting,” Hannibal says. “The community here is small but faithful to the art. It was a scramble to get the tickets once his performances were announced.”

Will wonders how much they must have cost, but the lights dimming slightly prevents him from saying anything stupid about it.

Allen comes on stage to subdued applause, and Will is surprised to see how young he is. Clearly an omega, he is beautiful in that classic way Will spent his younger years secretly being jealous of. Allen looks like he knows how attractive he is, like he takes pride in it, but there is a joy in his eyes at being on stage that makes Will immediately take a liking to him. When the music starts and he starts singing, Will is lost.

He sneaks a few looks at Hannibal during the performance, and he can’t even blame the alpha for how smitten he looks. Will is half in love himself, enchanted by Allen’s voice and the way he seems to fill the stage despite his small stature.

When the concert ends, Hannibal shoots up to his feet, and Will follows him quickly. He sees Allen take a deep breath and a grin spread over his face when he releases it, overwhelmed at the reaction he is getting. He knows he’ll never do it, but Will imagines congratulating him personally and shaking his hand, having that smile aimed at him, letting the man’s energy envelop him.

“What did you think?” Hannibal asks him over the noise and Will laughs.

“He’s amazing,” Will says, and they share a smile.

“Care to stay for some champagne?” Hannibal asks him when people head for the exit, and his hand at the small of Will’s back burns Will’s skin through his clothes. “I’ll make sure you get home alright,” he promises in his ear before Will can protest.

Will laughs a little. “Sure,” he says, and he finds he actually doesn’t mind spending more time out. They follow the crowd into a different hall and Hannibal immediately gets surrounded by a group of people eager to hear his opinion. He doesn’t seem to mind Will pressing to his side and avoiding everyone’s gaze so Will doesn’t break that rigorous activity even to send Jason a quick text to tell him about how great the singer was. He does consider it at one point, but then Hannibal’s hand slides to his waist and Will bites his lip against a smile and relaxes enough to actually look around.

“Do you mind if I leave you alone for a moment?” Hannibal asks at one point, and Will _does_ mind, but he shakes his head. He’s not about to keep Hannibal from visiting the restroom just because he feels awkward in crowds.

The awkwardness lasts for about a minute, but then it is surprisingly easy for Will to blend in. When an older alpha asks him what his favorite classical piece is, all Will has to do is bat his eyelashes and say, “I’m not a fan, actually. Care to share your favorites with me so I can listen to them later?” and the man is tripping over himself, thrilled at the opportunity to teach an omega about something he’s interested in. Will keeps waiting for him to turn away, to get bored with someone who does nothing but blink and smile up at him, but then he notices the man’s eyes, the way they often venture down to his bare neck and linger. As a few more people join them, talking at him more than to him, he tries subtly tilting his head, licking his lips as he holds someone’s gaze. The looks he gets in response make heat rise to his face. One of the alphas seems to like the flush of his cheeks even more than his quiet flirting, and Will sighs inwardly. _If only Hannibal was that easily affected… Where the hell is he, anyway?_

Will takes a look around and soon notices him, deep in conversation with none other than Nicholas Allen. Will has no less than four alphas around him, and he is almost certain all of them would _love_ to have him in his bed, and yet the sight of a single omega, no matter how likeable, making his—Hannibal’s eyes crinkle with his smile makes Will clench his jaw.

He turns the most charming smile he can manage to the alpha speaking. He realizes he didn’t get any of their names, and subsequently, that he doesn’t care. “I hope that you’ll excuse me?” he says with a lilt to his voice. “I’ve just realized that I need to talk to someone.”

“Of course, of course,” the alpha replies as Will moves away, and he is distantly aware of them watching him go as he gets closer to Hannibal and Allen.

“You might have more reason to visit Baltimore, then,” Hannibal is saying as Will gets closer, and Will feels his face heat with indignation this time. He tries to relax as Hannibal catches sight of him. “Hello, Will,” he says, and Will suppresses a smile when he sees Hannibal’s eyes soften when he turns to him. “I am sorry for leaving you alone, but I could not pass up the opportunity to congratulate Mister Allen on his performance. It is not often that we have the honor to see someone so young bring a piece to life the way he did tonight,” he says and lightly raises his glass to salute Allen.

“You’re way too kind, Doctor,” Allen says, and something in Will’s brain goes off at hearing his voice, though at first he doesn’t realize what sort of picture the pieces that just came together form. Allen turns to him and says, “Your Alpha has been all poise and charm tonight. It makes sense he would bag someone as handsome as you.”

Will doesn’t say shit. He looks the omega up and down, his voice still echoing in Will’s head. It sounds different when he is not singing, of course, and it is different than over the phone, it’s clearer and a little lighter when he’s not playing Will’s Alpha, when he’s not whispering in his ear, trying to get him off—

He realizes he has let the silence stretch too long, and he looks at Hannibal, feeling a little lost. There’s an odd look in Hannibal’s eyes, expectation and concern, and Will replies Allen’s words in his head. _He thinks Hannibal is my alpha—he flirted with me—is Hannibal waiting for me to reject one of those suggestions?_

His heart is racing; his breath is coming way too quick. Hannibal soon frowns, steps closer to him, and Will wants to scream when he raises a hand to touch Will’s forehead.

“Are you alright, Will?” Hannibal asks, hand slipping to cup his cheek. Will bites his lip and shakes his head a little.

“I don’t feel too well,” he says, voice quiet, and Hannibal leans in closer to hear him. “Could you get me a glass of water, please?”

“Of course,” Hannibal says at once, and Will could maybe appreciate this at a time when he isn’t panicking. He takes a moment to brace himself and faces Allen again.

The man looks genuinely concerned for Will, but a little smile tugs at his lips. “Your Alpha is very sweet,” he says, and Will wants to laugh.

“He’s not my Alpha,” Will says, voice louder than before, and wonders if his voice sounds the same as it does over the phone. “I thought the title belonged to you, in a sense, but I can’t be too certain about that now, can I?”

He watches confusion morph into understanding, then into disbelief onto the man’s face. Allen—Jason?—stares at him, lips slightly parted as he tries to find the words to say appropriate for their situation. Will sees him become embarrassed, wary, and realizes his anxiety stems from the fact that he thinks Will may think less of him for being an omega and deceiving him and—Will lets a little laugh escape his lips, and leans in closer as he says, “I can’t fucking believe you. You’re this—handsome fucking talented singer, and you waste your time talking to _me_?”

Allen laughs, his shoulders relaxing, and Will sees his hand twitch with the urge to reach out to Will. “You’re one to talk,” he says, and his familiar tone makes heat curl in Will’s belly. “You’re this handsome fucking hot as shit omega, and you—” he gasps before he continues, “oh, god, is that _him?_ ” he asks, nodding in the direction Hannibal went. Will ducks his head and Allen laughs. Will is pleased when he does reach up to put a hand on his shoulder. “He’s really into you. He clearly has a lot of love for opera, he brought you here to share something special with you.”

Will wonders how many times he can blush in one night. “Sure he is. That’s why he let all the other alphas have me and came to flirt with you, instead.”

“I assure you, if he thought any of the other alphas was any close to _having_ you he would be ripping out their throat in a heartbeat. He’s just flaunting you, Baby,” Allen murmurs, leaning closer to him. “Showing them all what they can’t have because he claimed you first.”

Will groans a little. “Don’t call me Baby as you’re talking about him _claiming_ me. I don’t think I can take the two of you at the same time.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can,” Allen teases, and Will actually whimpers a little. It doesn’t help that Allen’s hand slips to his neck, the touch gentle but possessive. Hannibal choosing right this moment to return isn’t of great help, either.

“I see you’re getting to know each other,” Hannibal says, the lightest hint of a threat woven in his tone. Will steps away from Allen, oddly embarrassed to be seen with the man he’s actually in a sort-of-relationship with by the one man that he isn’t even sure is that attracted to him. Hannibal hands him a glass of water and Will takes it gratefully, downing half of it in one go. He feels a drop slide down his chin, but before he can reach to wipe it Hannibal has done it for him, thumb rubbing over the corner of his mouth as he goes. Will blinks up at him and suppresses a shiver when Hannibal’s hand settles on his neck and rubs on it gently, very obviously reclaiming Will from the other man. Will glances at Allen and quickly looks away, afraid the mirth in the man’s eyes is going to make him laugh.

“Thank you,” Will tells Hannibal, and he is way too pleased to see the self-satisfied smirk that earns him.

“Feeling better?” Hannibal asks, and Will nods.

“Mister Allen was just telling me he’s done a bit of acting, aside from singing,” Will says, thoroughly enjoying the man trying to hide the surprise in his eyes and go along with whatever Will is coming up with. “Feels comfortable being someone other than his talented self, on occasion.”

Allen laughs and shakes his head a little. “It takes a certain type of audience to bring out that side of me.” They share a look that makes Will duck his head again. “You better keep this one close, Doctor. He’s so adorable I might just try to steal him from you.”

Will wants to tell him to shut up, but he doesn’t have a way of doing that without sounding overly familiar, and he doesn’t want Hannibal to know exactly how close he and Allen are. He stays quiet, and he can feel Hannibal’s eyes on him—he knows that the alpha is waiting for Will to deny that they’re together, and when that doesn’t come, Will feels his fingers press into his neck briefly before Hannibal speaks.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” is all he says before his hand slips away. Will can’t stop the disappointment that fills him when he can’t feel Hannibal’s touch on him anymore.

“I need to use the restroom,” he mumbles before the others can see that his mood has soured. He makes his way out of the hall quickly and is relieved to see no one in the restroom.

He has just finished splashing water on his face when the door opens and closes again, the lock clicking afterwards. Will looks into the mirror and sighs when he sees Allen.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Allen asks and Will scoffs.

“Trying to drown myself, perhaps,” he says, and he goes to turn around, but Allen is on him in a second, pressing into him and wrapping his arms around him. “Oh,” Will says, caught off-guard, and laughs a little as he relaxes back into Allen’s embrace. “God, I can’t believe you’re _here_.” He lets his hand caress over Allen’s arms, feel him for the first time.

Allen just takes Will’s chin and tilts Will’s head up, makes him look at the reflection of them. “I can’t believe how fucking gorgeous you are,” he murmurs and presses a small kiss behind Will’s ear. “Your Daddy out there should be on his fucking knees, begging you to let him fuck you.”

Will whimpers, presses harder back into Allen. “You’re my Daddy, not him,” he murmurs, looking over his shoulder, and Allen grins before he presses a small kiss at the corner of Will’s mouth.

“You still want me?” Allen asks, and Will hums.

“You’re still the best fucking alpha I know,” he says, then laughs. “Makes sense that you’re an omega, really.”

Allen chuckles. He has one of his arm across Will’s chest, his other hand sliding down his belly. “I know what omegas want,” he says before he palms Will’s dick, and Will moans, throwing his head back.

“You do, fuck,” he groans. “You’re so good to me, Daddy.”

Allen groans and his hand does quick work of Will’s button and zipper. He pulls away and presses into Will’s side, and Will clings to the cold marble of the sink when he feels Allen’s hand slide inside his boxers. He feels hot all over, trembling with the thrill and the arousal as Allen feels around his hole.

“So wet, Baby,” Allen groans and leans in to nibble at Will’s neck. “Did you have your heat already?”

“No,” Will says, frustrated, turned on beyond belief.

“You want my fingers?”

“Yes,” Will whimpers. He tucks his fingers under the hem of his boxers and slides them down. “Come on,” he begs. Allen plays around his rim for a moment longer before he sinks two fingers inside, and Will folds his arms over the sink and buries his face in the crook of his elbow. “Daddy,” he moans, pushes back, and Allen starts fucking his fingers in and out.

“Can you come from just this?” Allen whispers, and Will moans. “You’re really hungry for it, huh?”

“Yes, Daddy. I've wanted you for so long,” Will moans, then freezes when he hears a knock on the door.

“Will?” Hannibal’s voice comes from the other side, and Will’s face burns with arousal at hearing his voice while Allen’s fingers are inside of him. Said fingers don’t pause, fuck even harder into him, and Will covers his mouth when a moan escapes him. “Will, are you alright?”

“He’s fine,” Allen calls out. He slides in another finger and moves his hand faster, makes obscene sounds fill the bathroom as his fingers slide in and out of Will, the movement made easy by Will’s slick. “Aren’t you, Will?” he asks without lowering his voice, and Will bites on his fingers as he moans again.

Suddenly Allen moves away and pulls Will’s boxers up, then gently pulls him up to stand upright. “Wha—” Will begins, but then Allen kisses him, bites on his lips. He turns Will around to have him face his reflection again. Will looks as hazy as he feels, face red with heat, lips glistening, hair tousled.

“If he resists this, he’s not worth it,” Allen whispers and kisses Will’s cheek before he goes to unlock the door. Will’s heart races as he sees it open, Hannibal appearing in the frame. “Maybe you’ll be alpha enough for him,” Allen tells him, and Will nearly chokes when he sees him wipe his hand over Hannibal’s heart before he walks away.

Hannibal looks down at the slick on his coat, then up at Will, and Will gulps as he sees Hannibal’s chest start to rise and fall faster, his mouth tighten.

“I’m so sorry,” Will mumbles and hurries into the stall to get some toilet paper. He runs water over it and goes up to Hannibal, hand shaking as he raises it. “I didn’t know he’d do that, I’m—” He stops when Hannibal grips his wrist, keeps it inches away from his coat.

“Leave it,” he commands, and Will whimpers.

“Okay,” is all he says, and bites his lip at the way Hannibal’s eyes take him in. Hannibal tugs his hand down and Will drops the mushy paper on the floor when Hannibal gently grasps his chin and tilts his head up.

“You’ve been very naughty, Will,” he murmurs, and it takes all Will has for him not to scream, _yes, fuck, yes_. “What’s to be done about that?”

Will licks his lips, delighted to see Hannibal follow the movement. “Take me home?”

Hannibal hums and leans in, and a whimper gets trapped in Will’s throat when he lets their lips touch for a moment.

“Are you sure I’m the one you want to go home with?” Hannibal asks.

Will hesitates. He doesn’t know if Allen will be staying, if he’ll get another chance to see him—but Hannibal is the one he has been chasing after all this time, isn’t he?

He raises his chin and takes a breath. “I want you, Alpha.”

Hannibal gives him a smirk and kisses him once again. “I need to make my excuses,” he murmurs and steps away, but Will grabs him by the coat.

“The, um—the—” he stutters and gestures towards the stain on Hannibal’s chest.

“Let them see,” is all Hannibal says, and if Will’s boxers weren’t soaking wet already, that one sentence would surely have made them so.


	4. Chapter 4

Exhilarating as it was to guide Will out with a hand over his neck, weave through the crowd with all eyes on them as he led him towards the door, a different sort of thrill runs through Hannibal as he sees Will is not waiting for him alone. Hannibal left him near the back exit while he went for his car in order to give him some privacy, to not have alphas bother him in his pre-heat state, and yet here he is, clutching at another’s arms as the man has his face buried in Will’s neck.

Except, Hannibal notices a he gets out of his car, the man is no alpha. It is Nicholas Allen.

“If you have changed your mind, Will,” he starts, and suppresses a smile when Will starts and steps away from Allen, “I believe you will be courteous enough to let me know.”

Allen has the gall to smirk and pull Will close to him again. “You don’t have a claim on him yet, Doctor,” he teases. “Did you really expect me to not try and get a taste before you took him away?”

“What I did not expect was to see Will so receptive of another’s advances,” Hannibal says. “We have been friends for a while, and I have never seen him quite so… Flirtatious with anyone, let alone with a man he has just met.”

Allen shrugs. “If I was set on being his _friend_ I wouldn’t imagine fingering him in the opera restroom, either.”

“ _Jason_ ,” Will scolds him, face flushing, and Allen chuckles. Neither of them appear to have noticed Will’s slip. _Jason?_

They do know each other, then. If that is the case, why would Will lie about it? Why would Will remain appreciative Allen’s attention, if Allen really isn’t _alpha enough_ for him?

“What?” Allen replies before Hannibal can speak. “Am I being too forward? I’m sorry, it just seems to me your alpha has no idea what to do with you.” He kisses Will’s neck gently and Hannibal finds himself fascinated with the way Will’s lips part and he closes his eyes, tilts his head, wanting more. “There’s a lot I could teach him,” Allen says, voice rough, and Will’s breath catches.

This is not the way Hannibal imagined the night going, but the way Will looks right now has him make a quick decision.

He goes to his car and opens the backdoor. He looks at them, clearly inviting both to enter, and Will whimpers as Allen leads him to it. Hannibal goes to the front and a thrill runs through him as he looks back to see Will halfway onto Allen’s lap, face flushed as they kiss.

There are not a lot of things that are able to test Hannibal’s patience, but hearing Will whimper and whine as Allen whispers to him is definitely one of them. He hears the rustling of clothes and Will’s mumbles turn into _please, please_ and Hannibal clutches at the steering wheel and growls before he can stop himself. The reaction draws a moan out of Will and his scent is almost tangible in the small space of the car.

“Hear that, Baby?” Allen murmurs. “Your alpha is so ready for you. Ready to give you that knot.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Will whines and Hannibal has to take a deep breath and clench his jaw to stop himself from otherwise reacting.

“Yes, Baby,” Allen says, and Hannibal sees him nip at Will’s ear and bury his fingers in Will’s hair in the rear-view mirror. “We’ll take such good care of you.”

Reaching his house is a blessing. He pulls into the garage and all but slams the door on his way out, pulls the back one forcefully. Will takes a deep breath when he looks at him and lets them help him out, stumbles into Hannibal’s arms. He moans when Hannibal presses him to the car and kisses him deeply, shivers when Hannibal’s lips slide down to his neck to finally taste him after having his scent make him so heady. Allen appears at Will’s other side and Hannibal is still conflicted about him, but he _is_ aroused and vaguely aware of the fact that Allen is the reason Will is so deliciously turned on, so Hannibal’s growl comes out more playful than threatening. He leans in to give Allen a small kiss, peck at his lips, and Allen groans in reply, kisses him back until Will lets out a little whine and they turn their attention back to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for calling the character James in the last chapter omg! I don’t know what happened there, I guess I was thinking of another character and didn’t even notice I made the mistake. That’s what I get for not having a beta :D Many thanks to snowpuppies for pointing that out!  
> On that note, sorry if it was confusing that Will thought of him as Allen but said Jason – he started thinking of him as Allen as he found out that was his name, but he is used to calling him Jason out loud, so Jason is what comes out of his mouth when he wants to scold him. If that makes any sense. 
> 
> All that said, thanks for sticking with this story, I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

Will is not entirely sure how he ended up in Hannibal’s bedroom, sprawled on top of him, Hannibal still in his suit and Allen working on getting rid of Will’s clothing, but he’s not about to complain.

It feels like his throat has been vibrating for hours now, an endless stream of whimpers he can’t contain because everything just feels so fucking _good._ Allen wrapping around him, nibbling at his neck, Hannibal catching them, agreeing to fuck Will along with Allen, grasping at him as Will writhes on top of him. He’s quieter than Will expected, less controlling, but he shouldn’t be surprised; Hannibal has got that gleam in his eyes as Will meets his gaze, that ever-present curiosity to see what will happen. _Wind him up and watch him go._

Will’s wound up, alright. His breath stutters when Allen commands, “Up,” and does quick work of the buttons of Will’s shirt once he has him on his knees. He takes his time opening it up, running his fingers over Will’s chest and belly. Will can’t see the kind of look he’s giving Hannibal over his shoulder, but the way Hannibal’s gaze hardens makes Will bite his lip and whine. If the _idea_ of them fighting over him in any sort of way made him wet, he’s fucking soaking now.

He raises his hips, suddenly conscious about leaking through his suit and onto Hannibal’s lap, and Allen chuckles, knowing what prompted Will’s sudden movement. Hannibal raises an eyebrow for a moment, but then he frowns, takes a deep breath through his nose, and his pupils dilate as he catches Will’s scent. He groans and Will whimpers, his cheeks burn as he feels a hand on his neck gently pushing him down. It’s easy to imagine it’s actually Hannibal manhandling him, pulling him closer to catch his lips in a kiss. He doesn’t want to admit to an actual alpha how rough he wants it; it makes sense that Allen was an omega all along, that Will sensed he could trust him despite his pretenses.

Allen pulls his shirt off, then keeps Will’s wrists at the small of his back, and Will moans into Hannibal’s mouth at the feeling. _I like you, Jason. You get me._

A chuckle escapes him and Hannibal frowns at the feeling of Will’s breath hitting his face. “Sorry,” Will murmurs and kisses his cheek apologetically. He rises up again and tries to look over his shoulder. “What the hell should I call you?” he asks. “Jason or Nicholas? Or maybe Allen? I think I like Allen.”

“I think Daddy will work just fine,” he replies and shuffles between Hannibal’s legs to wrap an arm around Will. “Jason is my middle name,” he explains and kisses Will’s shoulder. “I don’t mind Allen, though.”

Will’s chuckle comes out through his nose. “Of course you have three first names.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Allen asks, nipping on Will’s shoulder playfully.

“You’re kind of a dick,” Will explains. “You sort of expect a guy with three first names to be a dick.”

“Is that right, Doctor?” Allen asks, and Will looks down at him with a smirk.

“Some would argue it is the man who makes the name,” Hannibal says, hands sliding up Will’s thighs, and Will doesn’t know if he should be offended at the composure he has retained. “But maybe yours have inspired the roles that you play in life.”

“And what roles would those be?” Allen asks.

“Fantastic singer,” Hannibal says. “Aspiring actor,” he continues with a small nod at Will, and Will smiles at the reminder of his statement. “Daddy,” Hannibal finishes, fingers digging into Will’s hips, and Will’s breath stutters at the sound of the name coming from his lips. “Is that a role you assume for Will only, or do you find yourself being the dominant one in the relationship often?” Will feels jealousy flare up inside him at the idea of Allen being this way with someone else, even though they never really agreed to be exclusive, and Will has got an alpha ready and willing underneath him.

Allen hums and reaches to undo Will’s fly. “He brings out this side of me,” he says, and Will is surprised at how gentle his voice is. “He needed someone to take care of him, and you were too busy being a typical stuck-up alpha douche to notice him.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Will scolds again, obeying the urge to defend the man who has the potential to become _his_ alpha, and yet too turned to really argue. “It wasn’t like that,” he says, but then Allen’s hand is down his boxers, feeling around his hole, and all he can do is whimper.

“No?” Allen says and gently pushes on him until he is leaning over Hannibal again. “You weren’t hoping one day he would just bend you over his desk and fill up your little cunt anytime you went to his office?”

Will can’t stop the moan that escapes him at the crass words. He bites his lips when Hannibal meets his gaze, eyes burning, clearly affected by the image Allen paints.

“You didn’t wanna drop to his knees and have him fuck your mouth, tell you what a good little omega you are for taking it so well?” Allen continues as he peels Will’s pants and boxers from his skin, and Will’s face flushes hot as he feels just how wet he has gotten.

“Please,” he whines, buries his face in Hannibal’s neck, hips swaying a bit as Allen slides his underwear down.

“Stay,” Allen commands when Will starts to get up so he can shuffle out of the pants, and Will freezes, movements restricted where he is between Hannibal’s legs. He breathes in the alpha’s scent and moans again, shivers when Hannibal buries a hand in his hair.

“Do you want your Daddy to fuck you?” he murmurs in Will’s ear and Will moans. “Fill you up and get you ready for me?”

“He can take you already,” Allen says before Will can answer. “Such a good little omega, ready for a good alpha cock at any time.”

Hannibal groans and Will raises his head to give him a kiss. “Can _one of you_ just _fuck me_ already?” he grunts and Hannibal chuckles. He caresses Will’s back and Will feels Allen angle his hips. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he whimpers, moans into Hannibal’s mouth when Hannibal pulls him close for a kiss again.

“He’s already close,” Hannibal murmurs against his lips. “Do you want it inside?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Will moans, clenches at the thought of being filled up, and Allen groans as he fucks into him.

“You heard him,” Hannibal tells Allen, finally commanding, finally _alpha._ Allen moans and Will can feel how close he is, how good it is to sink into another omega and have an alpha tell him what to do at the same time.

“Give it to me,” Will says over his shoulder, suddenly wanting to make him come even faster. “Please, Daddy, I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Fuck, Baby,” Allen groans, fucks into him harder. “You feel so good.”

“Yeah, Daddy,” he moans. “I want it, come on,” he says, and soon he feels Allen’s grip tighten on his hips as he stills, fucks into him a few more times as he fills him up. “Oh, fuck,” Will whispers and he flushes hot, heat taking over him as he feels Allen’s come inside of him. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.”

“Come on, Baby,” Allen says and pulls on him until Will manages to roll off of Hannibal and onto his back. “Hurry,” Allen says and it takes Will a moment to realize he’s talking to Hannibal and not him. “You okay, Baby?” he asks, pushes the hair away from Will’s face, and Will opens his eyes, just now realizing he had them closed. He looks at Allen, still flushed and shaking a little from his orgasm.

“You in heat, too?” Will mumbles and Allen shakes his head. Will grins. “It felt just that good,” he says, and Allen leans in to give him a kiss.

“Your alpha wouldn’t be able to handle two omegas in heat, anyway,” he says, and Will hears a little groan in-between the soft rustle that tells him Hannibal is undressing.

“Dick,” Will murmurs and kisses him again, then lets Allen roll him onto his side. He hums when Hannibal lines up behind him and he presses back into him. “Hey,” he says quietly, soothed by having him so close, and he’s rewarded with Hannibal pressing a little kiss on his cheek.

“Hello, Will,” he murmurs and caresses Will’s belly. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Will says with a little sigh and moans when Hannibal slides into him. “Oh, _fuck._ ”

“Good?” Hannibal asks, voice rough, and Will presses back.

“Yeah,” Will moans. “Can you…” He shifts until he’s on his belly and moans when Hannibal fucks into him harder. “Oh, god, _fuck,_ Daddy,” he whimpers, and his breath stutters when he realizes his mistake.

“That’s right, Baby,” he hears Allen say and feels a gentle hand on his neck. “Let your Daddy knot you.”

“Fuck, yeah,” he moans, fucks back onto Hannibal’s cock until Hannibal pulls him close and stills, knot swelling and stretching him. Will gasps and his toes curl at the feeling, cock jerking as he comes over Hannibal’s sheets.

He’s almost dizzy afterwards, keeping his eyes closed, heart still racing as he feels Hannibal and Allen rolling him onto his side, looking for a dry spot on the bed. As they settle he keeps still and quiet, relaxing into the pillows as he tries to catch his breath.

When Allen speaks, it takes Will a moment to realize he probably thinks Will is sleeping.

“You need to show him you want him,” he whispers, and Hannibal takes a breath before he replies.

“What did tonight seem like, if not evidence of my interest?”

Will keeps his eyes closed, but he can feel Allen rolling his own.

“That’s not enough,” he says, and Hannibal’s arm around Will’s chest tightens.

“I have plans of courting Will,” he says, and Will feels a little thrill at the admission.

“He’s too old to be courted,” Allen says. “Don’t give me that look. I’m not saying he _is_ old, just that he doesn’t have the time or patience for a courtship. He knows what he wants. Just be with him, and spoil him with little gifts while you’re together. He won’t say no.”

“I assure you none of my gifts will be little,” Hannibal says, and Will takes a deep breath.

“Can y’all fight over this shit when I’m not trying to sleep?” he mumbles, and Allen chuckles.

“You love it,” he says, and Will grins when he feels him press a little kiss to his cheek. He moves to his jaw and neck, and Will feels a little appeasing whimper leave his throat when Hannibal groans possessively. “Good little omega,” Allen praises his reaction, and Will is about to call him a dick again, but then he hears the smacking of lips. He cracks an eye open and turns his head to see the two of them kissing over his shoulder.

“So do you hate each other or…?” he trails off and Allen grins as he pulls away.

“We understand each other,” Hannibal says, nuzzles into Will’s neck as if to reclaim it. “Understand what it is to want to make you happy. That seems to be enough.”

“We don’t have to stand each other long, anyway,” Allen says, and Will isn’t too fond of the reminder that he has to leave soon. “I’ll have more performances here,” Allen says, but it does not sound all that comforting.

“We’ll try not to miss you too terribly,” Hannibal says, and Will rolls his eyes before he places a hand on Hannibal’s thigh and squeezes a little. “You’re welcome to stay the night,” Hannibal amends. He sounds almost sincere.

“I’ll be leaving early,” Allen promises. “I’d rather avoid the questions that will come with people seeing me leave your house along with your omega.”

He looks at Will, probably expecting him to deny the fact that they belong to each other one last time, and smiles when Will says nothing.

“Get some sleep. The worst of your heat is yet to come.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Will mumbles and pulls him closer once Allen lies down.


End file.
